The ghost's flame
by yumiko15243
Summary: Just a crappy story I did at school lol. Not too great at summaries and this is my first one so most of my summary is at the start of the story. Idk what to rate it cuz I realize its a bit gory so lets do mature for good measures. Like/heart and follow plz


**AN: This doesn't really have much to do with fire... Also if your reading this something may be wrong with you but that's ok cuz there's something wrong with me for writing this and not realizing how dark it is. This I did at school for a la project and also near the end I was thinking of Owari no Seraph like crazy.**

It was a dark cold night when a man appeared. He was walking around with a lantern that had a slightly eerie glow that no one seemed to noticed. He also wore a full sailor's suit with a white hat slightly browned around the edges from not being cleaned, a pure black tunic, and black pants. He had a small beard and bright blue eyes that some people would say glow in the moonlight. Slowly the crowd faded away and there, left on a bench alone was a seven year old boy.

"Well hello, are you here alone?" said the mysterious man to the little boy. The boy did not reply instantly but after a moment he gave a slight nod signaling yes and asked in a voice barely above a whisper he asked "Who are you?" The man had a pause before saying, "I am Captain Thomas T. Tory, spelt with a 'y' not an 'i' but captain or Tory is fine." unsure of what to say. "Now may I ask your name?"

The boy had a long pause thinking about this before answering. "Kanashi," he replied softly. "Only one 'i' in it"

"Well Kanashi, want me to show you something cool? Or do you have to return home soon? That would be quite unfortunate."

Kanashi looked down and frowned unable to say anything until he finally had the courage to say, "I don't have any parents or a place to call home, I always sleep on that bench over there and if it's raining I sleep under it." Poor Kanashi he felt like he was about to cry but had wiped away the tears before they could escape.

"Let me show you something." Ching, ching, ching. Kanashi could've swore he heard his lantern talk at that exact moment but he knew it was impossible. Slowly fog appeared all across the lake and slowly lights out of it appeared from thin air. The fog slowly drifted away from the light like it was scared to touch it because if it did the light would've pierced right through it. The light first blinding turned to a little twinkle and then behind it all the schooner appeared. "Come with me." the captain said holding out his hand waiting for the boy to take it. Kanashi staggered and had to think about it first off. _I don't know if I should trust him but then again I don't have a home, any parents, I only really have nothing. Not like anyone would miss me or need me tomorrow or even anytime._ So the boy took the man's hand. He half dragged half led the boy onto his ship. "You look like you're starving, let's get you something to eat." He lead him to the dining room and then let him sit in a fancy wooden chair at the end of what feels like a long never-ending table with a velvet cloth on top. "I have to go check on some stuff..." he said still holding the lantern from outside which had summoned the ship. Going toward the kitchen he headed into a closet but out of Kanashi's sight.

"That boy… he is the one..." hissed the lantern in a soft yet high tone.

"Yes he is," said Tory "but he may lead to our troubles and possibly our demise. Although the boy is not old enough to fight meaning he is a easy kill if we need to." They both stood in silence the lantern glowing a message only the captain would've known for no one understood the actual meaning of that eerie lantern.

"Let him meet very little of the crew. Besides he didn't noticed you're dead so he won't notice they are too but don't show him everybody just in case. Young Kanashi correct?" Tory had nod then crept back to Kanashi who's still waiting for supper to come.

"My apologies, I had some business to attend to. The cook is coming out soon with our supper." The quiet seven year old boy had looked at him from a different perspective for once. He somehow seems like he wasn't there but yet he could clearly see his outline. He seen the captain looking at him so he quickly looked away. Tory raised an eyebrow and looked back down to the lantern which gave off a small flash. The chef came out of the kitchen finally serving the starving Kanashi supper. A whole chicken and varieties of meats like turkey and ribs along with other meats. At the side there were so many sauces; creamy sauces, rich sauces for the meat, and some stuff as simple as gravy. There was still more items such as carrots, and peas, and other vegetables which he could never have the chance to eat for he was poor and even better they were soaked in melted butter, others just boiled depending on his taste. Plus there's more. Mashed potatoes, potato slices, potato wedges which were the same as the slices but thicker, baked potatoes, even fries or else rice at the side which also came with a bunch of different sauces.

"Thank you um…" staggered Kanashi.

"Kokku is fine" said the chef.

"Oh thank you Kokku." he said finishing what he was saying before.

"Well now that we're done with with introductions let's eat, after we finished eating I'll show you around the ship and introduce you to a person or two." After an hour of delicious food after food Kanashi finally got stuffed and couldn't eat any more.

"That was the most I've ever eaten in my whole life!"

"Glad you liked it." said the cook. As Kokku took their plates away and their table was all cleaned up they went onto the deck. There he saw an unusual girl who looked about eleven or twelve, thirteen at the most. She had bright red eyes that would almost glow in the moonlight if it was not actually glowing already. She also had long hair that, when put up in her usual double pigtails with clips that would look like cat ears, goes past her knees but yet above her ankles. It would start pure white at the top then descend into a bold but bright pink at the bottom. Quite unusual but yet so beautiful.

"Who is that?" said Kanashi

"Oh her? That is Wild, she's the only one who actually stays up and out here without even being needed here. Although she can be quite a troublemaker." Kanashi went up to the girl being cautious around her like all the other people on this weird ship.

"Um… hey." he tried to say causally but came out awkwardly. The girl looked at him with wide eyes as if questioning if he is actually human. After a long period of silence she replied quickly but quietly.

"Who are you?" Taken by surprise Kanashi also had a pause but was quick enough to say his own name. "It's not safe to speak openly can you get us alone?" Kanashi was almost taken back but realize some of his suspicions may be right.

"Hey are you two gonna sit there or actually do something?" The sound of the captain's voice gave him a slight surprise and even more of a surprise when he somehow managed to sneak up right behind him without being noticed.

"Oh um well…" Kanashi stumbled.

"We were gonna play a game on the upper deck" said Wild just in time to make sure the captain wouldn't suspect them of anything as if they were doing something wrong.

"Well you two have fun I'll be in my office if you need me, oh and Kanashi don't be afraid to visit me in my office." Tory said as if reading his mind then walked off.

"OK how'd you get here, why are you here and are you insane?!" Confusion showed on Kanashi's face and Wild explained a few things to him. "Wow you really know nothing," sighed Wild.

"Hey hey wait just hold up. I know there's a cook on this ship named Kokku and that this captain of yours, Captain Tory, can summon a schooner with just three swings of his eerie lantern and that your name is Wild for whatever reason, I don't care at the moment!"

"Shh let me explain some stuff to you, but I told you nothing got that?" Kanashi let that sink in before saying a simple "Ok..."

"This will take a lot of explaining but long story short all the people on this ship are ghosts and before we were ghosts we were people who used to live until 'Captain' over there decided to kill us. So I suggest you get off this ship asap."

Baffled by this sudden mystery he finally spoke saying "How long do you think I have?" She thought about it before replying "What happened so far?"

After a moment of thinking he said "Nothing much he basically just gave me supper after I got on." She looked at him like he just asked to teach him how to fly then pick up cars way heavier than him.

"You're something real special Kanashi, if he gives you supper is one thing but did the chef give it to you personally?" Wondering why she's asking this he replied a plain and tiresome "Yeah" like he was just asked to do homework on a Saturday night instead of watch tv or anime. She looked at him like she just seen a ghost...if she was still human. "Get off this now, go run, it's not safe here, it never was but after hearing that you must be the one his lantern choose. If that lantern chooses you who knows what you'll turn into, or what they'll make you do!"

"Naughty naughty girl. Tsk tsk. You don't tell other people's secrets without asking Ms Wild." Both backed up caught by surprise of the captain's remark. It is almost like he can transport place to place… and he's holding the lantern. "No point in hiding it now I guess but I wonder why you know this stuff Miss Wild your memories shouldn't even exist. You should have had them wiped by Asuramaru. The lantern glowed from its usual eerie yellow to a bright neon green within a second and then the lantern glowed a blood stained red fire around it. It keep manifesting into something bigger then launched itself at Kanashi.

"Kanashi!" Wild screamed out letting the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Wild!" Kanashi screamed back hoping that nothing bad will happen to her despite his position. He somehow managed to get out of the way but got skimmed in the process.

"Asuramaru, change into my sword." Right then the red blood colored outline suddenly grew then burst out while lantern transformed into a sword right there on the spot. As it was materializing you could see the black outline go right through the middle of the sword plus along the outside of the sword and that the glowing red flames had black darkness mix in with it. The actual sword had a bright neon color though and would glow in beat with the darkness flames.

"No tv show or anime fight can help me now." chuckled Kanashi remembering all those times he stood outside the dvd shop watching the tv through the windows.

A strike of black and dark red fire blasted across the ship destroying everything in Tory's way, but deliberately missing Kanashi as if to show him how strong he is with raw power. "Devour the remains of that girl's soul. I don't want any more of her on my ship always ruining everything for us, that little brat."

"NOOOO! Don't! Wild!"

"Kanashi, live for me... don't die I'm glad I met you even after my life was over… and my real name is-"

A single strike was all it took for Kanashi to break. The one strike that ended Wild's soul forever before he could even find out her name. The one strike that pierced through her heart and had her engulfed in flames and yet she was smiling at the end. Tears of sorrow ran down Kanashi's check.

"You're a monster!" Kanashi tried to say more but his snuffling has become quite loud so it was hard for him to talk. "W-Why w-would... no how COULD you do that to her!?"

"Join me Kanashi, take my hand and join us! Asuramaru chose you! You are destined for something great."

"Yeah, I am. I have to defeat you! You took away a girl's life at nothing and for what? More power?!" he said tears never stopping no matter how many times he wipes them away.

"Her life indeed did give me power but I showed you nothing yet. To think you're gonna try to stop me? I have a demon on my side who could rip apart -well already did a little bit- a ship with one swing. Asuramaru possess me"

Black flame patterns grew over his left eye, but he was still able to open it fine. Red blood lust eyes and fangs that thirst for dark red liquid blood. Leaning over, black flames come out of his back like wings one a full on 3 or so meters the other a bit more than one. An occasional neon green appears glowing in that black darkness. Both voices merged together they say "Kill him. Kill him. Sinners must die..." like he has no mind anymore, just a demon craving some poor weak prey.

"Someone! Anyone?! Help me, someone save me!" But it was no use for that during the day the boat had left the small lake into the ocean, barely being able to see land anymore.

A tap on his shoulder and he was sent flying into the ship's walls breaking a few of them.

Coughing out blood, he tried to speak but his efforts hurt more than they should. The ball of darkness kept coming forward towards him more and more. Coughing up all the blood he managed to say "I guess I'll have a sorrowful end- just as my name implies I guess heh. Guess that Tory couldn't even manage to be a free bird just some possessed doll" As he breathed those last words the demon had struck him in the heart with his sword. The whole ship broke apart from underneath him leaving them on a few pieces of floating wood. Kanashi's eyes grew big before they shut. The demon leaned on him gave a warm whisper saying "-is Yumiko" before devouring his flesh like a wild hound eating for the first time in days.

 **AN: I never mentioned Kanashii means sorrow but I just spelt his name Kanashi for the sake of not confusing people and also it is weird spelling Kanashi with 2 i's in a school story. What he means by "Guess that Tory couldn't even manage to be a free bird just some possessed doll" well first off tory means bird in Japanese so I tried doing a pun... yeah did this in less than a school day (7 hours more or less) Seriously hope you enjoyed it nevertheless though**


End file.
